Beautiful
by EchoGalen
Summary: Lauren wants Bo to undress for her. But it's not the reason you may think. Doccubus.


**A/N: I thought this one deserved it's own story...**

* * *

"Lauren, I told you. I don't need anything, I just want to-"

A shirtless, and braless, Lauren quieted her former lover by brushing her delicate finger across her lips. "Please, Bo. Undress for me. I mean," the doctor became flustered, "your shirt. Take off your shirt."

Bo looked into her eyes and complied slowly. Hooking her hands at the edge of her black tank-top she got it above her head and let it fall to the ground beside them. Lauren looked down at her body. The way she should have looked was as if it was nothing more than common mapping, knowledge that the blonde already possessed. But as she wandered over Bo's form, her eyes shown at the unblemished flesh like it was somehow new, like somehow the marks and bruises that should be washed over her features would still be there, and when she found them not to be, she sighed and whispered another sentence.

"Your bra. Take off your bra for me."

"Lauren, I don't-"

"Please, Bo. Take it off."

The succubus hesitantly replied by moving her hands behind her body. Unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor, discarded as her top was. Lauren looked down at Bo's breast as she had looked at her exposed stomach region: like they were perfect.

Lauren put her soft fingers on Bo's shoulders and slowly turned the succubus around. Bo knew all too immediately what this was about.

"Don't," she whispered, but Lauren didn't stop turning her, and Bo didn't give her any resistance.

Fingers, soft and light, brushed Bo's back, starting at the top and ending just above her pant line, and back up again. Her palm touched the soft of Bo's back and the succubus hissed in a breath of remembrance. Bo felt the human reach around her side, pressing their bodies together, and felt Lauren's breasts squish into her back. The woman's hands played with Bo's skin and she kissed the lithe between her neck and shoulder. It felt nice, Bo thought sadly, it felt really nice. But all too soon that moment was gone.

She bent her head forward, hiding her eyes with her hair, when she heard Lauren's breath begin to hitch and come in short gasps.

As if she were crying.

Bo didn't turn, she knew if she did it wouldn't be welcomed, so she just stood there her chest bared to the cold of the room, her former lover's hands on her soft, unblemished shoulders as her forehead was on her back. Bo knew exactly what Lauren was thinking. Knew the reason for why she had stayed for more time than she probably should have. And she hated her healing factor, her nature, and damned it to the pits of whatever Hell there could be.

She didn't turn until Lauren's sobs broke her and she fell to the floor in a heap of tears. She didn't receive a visual of Lauren's pain until the woman doubled over, her eyes hidden by her hands. Bo saw what she hated seeing every single day, she saw what made her stomach jolt, what boiled her hatred of the Ash, of the light fae, and of Dyson.

Bending down, Bo tried to say peaceful words, as she pressed her palms gently into Lauren's shoulders, trying not to touch any of the healing skin primarily on the woman's back. The angry, red, purple marks were finally healing and Bo didn't want to be the one to mess that small mercy up. The ones on her shoulders, and stomach were already healed, but the raised flesh still stood as a reminder. A big, ugly reminder.

It had only a few days since Bo had walked in on the brutal "punishment" for the doctor. Walked in on Dyson who stood by like it was completely normal. Walked in and demanded they release her doctor from her bondage. She had brought a weapon to Dyson, ordering him to get out of her way after cutting down Lauren, to stand down or she would kill him. Ripping the words from her heart as her lips said that they were over, done, ended.

Everything was never going to be alright again and Lauren- and Bo- knew it. But the only thing, the one thing, on the doctor's mind was that she knew right away she would never have wonderful skin again. Not even a little. Not ever.

"Tell me I'm still beautiful, Bo. Please tell me I'm still…" the blonde trailed off in a rush of her own tears.

"You'll always be beautiful to me. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, my doctor."

_Beautiful…_


End file.
